This study is part of a single-center NIH funded grant. It is designed to accomplish the following goals: 1) validate the safety and efficacy of pallidotomy in Parkinson disease, 2) better define the optimal target location, and 3) provide important data on the effects of pallidal lesions on motor, cognitive and psychiatric functioning in parkinsonian patients.